Blinded
by Peachie . D
Summary: Darkness. In her words, only seeing the extraordinary color of simple black. Black. Well, that's pretty much the only color she can see...1896 -Discontinued-
1. Meeting

Darkness.

In her words,

Only seeing the _extraordinary_ color of simple black.

_Black_.

A color some people may even fear for some reason.

Well, that's pretty much the only color she _can_ see.

And yes,

If your asking yourself _is she blind or something_, you are a hundred percent correct.

The violet topped beauty simply released a short sigh, her left hand grabbing on reluctantly to the railing of the park's gate for help.

She was independent enough -able to see or not- to walk solely and _without_ any help, so why was she _grabbing_ on for support?

She scoffed a bit, memories of her parents claiming she will always be useless and need some sort of help no matter how hard she tried.

She'll prove them wrong one day, somehow.

Anyways, she _was_ alone at the enormous -she must add- park, that was pretty damn independent for someone who can't even see where's she's going nor her destination.

She smiled a tiny bit, realizing how much she was leaving the safety of her home now-a-days.

Not that her parents knew, since sneaking out does require not actually telling a parent you left the house.

Well, not that they cared in the first place.

Her being there or not would make little to no difference in their -or her- lives.

What _great_ parents she was so _luckily_ blessed with..

_Yea right!_

"Chrome!"

She suddenly giggled softly, petting her fluffy friend and suddenly forgetting both her thoughts and _loving_ parents all together.

* * *

><p>One,<p>

Just one idiotic person can ruin his whole entire damn day in a matter of simple seconds.

How the _god_ damn delinquent got away was beyond him and his subordinates knowledge.

Maybe it was the damn sprain on his right wrist?

The damn bandage was probably getting in his damn way since, to date, no one has ever violated a rule without being punished by him -or a subordinates- personally.

He'll have to stop '_hanging_' around those damn herbivores,

They must be rubbing off on him.

With a sigh of bitter damn stress, he strolled on, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

_Damn herbivore._

He will surely pay for wearing his tie _loosely_ on school grounds _during_ school hours.

_Chrome! Chrome!_

Hibari came to a sudden halt, his eyes glancing around the grounds.

_Was that Hibird?_

He hadn't seen his companion all day,

The bird had to be up to something.

He narrowed his grayish-blue eyes, looking over to his left where the sound was just heard.

The future herbivores activity area,

Or _playground_ as others -normal people- would say.

A small frame was suddenly in his line of vision.

A small girl, he presumes, due to the fabric hanging loosely over her thin legs.

He gave a quick glance at his wrist,

Five minutes til mid-night.

Far to late for a child to be out here alone.

After a quick second of shoving his bare hand back in his pocket, he approached the said-girl, slowly progressing towards her with both curiosity and determination.

He _is_ Hibari Kyoya,

It's his job to keep the semi-normal herbivores out of harms way and keep his town -and school- at peace.

With his usual _silent _approach, he stops a couple of feet away, his eyes looking down at her frame.

Even in the dark, he could tell her hair was purple and her skin was pale.

_Was she from around here?_

And finally, he sees her face, eyes showing off a clouded purple color.

Decent in his eyes,

Which was very rare, since everything to him was _ugly_, per-say.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The bird flew off her lap, flapping happily over to Hibari.

The girl's head suddenly snapped up almost immediately, her eyes even wider then before as she looked around.

"W-who's there?"

Hibari was almost taking aback -almost-, she was looking smack at him...

"Say s-something," her voice was a bit shaky, her hands now gripping tighter to the swing. "Hibird doesn't just chirp a name out of the b-blue."

_She's right._

"How do you know that?" Hibari simply ask, watching as the girl abruptly get up, her hand still gripping to the swing chain.

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, her eyes wider then before.

Realization suddenly hit him,

She's blind.

No wonder her eyes looked so clouded...

"You're blind," he said plainly,

The girl blinked, obviously surprised, her pale skin suddenly in a bright blush. She hesitated for a moment, her foot suddenly rising a bit and then stepping back down "How did you…"

With his eyes locked on the girl standing in front of him, he continued "Yet you're out here alone?"

As rude as it might be, he was actually showing some sort of _kindness_ -in his own way-.

If it was someone else, he'll probably interrogate,

But it was this girl -blind girl- that somehow got along with his bird, whom -he must add- is very picky with his resting place.

"I-I'm _always_ here," she stated softly, her grip suddenly loosen. "Alone.."

"It isn't safe," he stated, -surprisingly- keeping the conversation going. "Anyone of these idiots can hurt you, even I."

Her lips tugged up softly, a soft smile plastering her face. "You wont hurt me.."

Hibari eyed the girl, suddenly feeling the situation become less tense.

"How do you know that?"

The girl seemed a bit amused, her face rising up towards him, "I'm a good judge of character, just by listening to ones voice. And you have a nice voice."

If he wasn't the stubborn person he was, he would have actually smiled,

But a small, soft smirk will do.

"Plus, Hibird likes you so you must be a good person."

She was smiling softly, and he was some-what doing the same.

And now, his entire day wasn't as bad as it was a few minutes ago.

"C-Chrome," her hand was cautiously stretched out, her face down with tints of pink scattered on it.

"Hibari."

He'll have to come here more often...

* * *

><p><em>AN: To be continued..._

_Finally ! After a long week of brain storming and inspirational words -:DD- from other writers, I was able to update._

_Criticism -as well as praise- is wanted, so don't be afraid to point things out or how I could have made something that much better._

_So review silly readers !  
><em>


	2. Bonds

Chrome raised a brow, the faint breathing of another person in her room was undeniable.

But she wasn't to worried about it, cause the light intakes were a common sound she heard in her boring life of staying home and staring out into the darkness,

Literally.

A sudden tapping sound was heard, and Chrome already knew _she_ must be upset.

Really, _really_ upset since she wasn't yelling and throwing a fit of anger right off the top.

Better,

Chrome wasn't really looking forward to it anyways.

"Where were you baka?" the feminine voice finally spoke, and the tapping sound of her foot finally came to a slow and steady halt.

Chrome clasped her hands together, knowing that her usual explanation of '_I went to the bathroom_' wouldn't really work this time.

"Hhmmmm_!_"

Her patients -which she had very little of- was certainly running out quickly.

"I went for a walk..." Chrome finally said, unclasping her hands and then locking them back together.

It was a habit of hers.

"At this time of night?"

She _was_ the type of person to keep asking questions.

"Y-yea, I needed some fresh air."

Chrome knew she was being glared at,

Seeing it or not,

It was like she could feel it, you know.

"Baka, baka, baka!"

She kind of saw that coming.

"You can get hurt baka!" she huffed, her foot steps becoming louder to Chrome.

She did it this time.

"You went to that damn park, didn't you?" her voice was full of '_I already know so just spill it out_',

She knew her to well.

"Y-yea.."

"Jesus! You can get freaking hurt out there, dummy!"

Chrome was pocked on the forehead,

She guesses she deserves that much for worrying her -probably the only person that gives a damn-.

"You know how many perverts are out there, especially at this time of night!"

Chrome flinched, backing away from the screaming-yet-whispering woman standing in front of her.

"S-sorry, M.M.." Chrome finally whispered, eyes shut.

She could hear a short sigh come from her, and then she felt a slight -and painful- pinch to her thin shoulder.

Great, the _pinching_ punishment again.

"That's for worrying me, stupid." M.M huffed, "Don't do it again."

Chrome nodded, a soft smile creeping her lips as she heard M.M scoff in annoyance.

"You're gonna sneak out tomorrow, aren't chu'?"

Chrome's smile simply widen a bit more,

She knows her _to_ well.

"Baka-Chrome,"

Another brief pinch.

Maid or not, Chrome felt like she was the only thing in her dark world keeping her sane.

* * *

><p><em>-Next day-<em>

Hibari made his way through the peaceful streets of his beloved town, the faint voices of herbivores scattered faintly around.

It was pretty late for many people to be out at this time of night anyways.

And so, Hibari simply strolled along with his eyes locked straight ahead.

He could never be to cautious when it came to today's herbivores.

Well, that and the other fact that he was looking for his bird.

But he pretty much had a good idea where to find him and it just so happen to be on his to-do list.

Since the other day, he was actually looking forward to seeing the girl once again.

Maybe it was for the simply fact that she didn't judge him off the bat like everyone else did -not that he even cared in the first place- or the other simpler fact that he actually wanted to see her again.

Weird, right.

Til this day, he had to ambition to see anyone other then his bird -since he did count him as a person for some odd reason- but things have changed.

He silently swung the gate to the parks entrance slowly, avoiding the possibility of startling her again.

With a large step into area, he shoved his hands in his packets and walked on with a bit more effort.

He stops shortly after, noticing the swings were empty.

She wasn't there.

"Y-you came back...?"

He looked over his shoulder, noticing _her_ standing along side a tree with her hands holding on to it.

"And how did you know it was me?"

Curiosity got the better of him, but really, how did she know that it was him and not another herbivore with bad intentions?

"Cause, Hibird stayed asleep on my head even when we both heard someone coming." She was smiling as she spoke, her hands detaching from the tree beside her. "If it was someone he didn't know, he'll perk his head up and investigate it himself."

_Right again._

And that simply fact right there was what kept him so interested in her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: To be continued..._

_I know, I know, pretty slow updates followed by pretty slow progression followed by a pretty short chapter -_- School and cheer leading are becoming a pain in my freaking ass. Thank Jesus for the summer, cause I don't know how much longer I would have lasted with all those games and all these homework assignments. Like, the school year is about to be over, why are we still cheering for games that don't even really matter?_

_Sigh, please forgive me. Once summer hits, I'm hoping to update faster and have longer chapters with it._

_Anyways, aside from my way-to-busy life, what did you think? Hehe, I love M.M so I couldn't help myself with adding her to the story :) I'm hoping to give her an 'older-sister' look, since Chrome's parents are, you know, bitches at the least. Hope I anit make her too ooc ^^'._

_**Thanks to: (Oh My Gosh, I'm Doing These Again :DD)**_

_yAsUmI kErZhEn - Thanks for pointing that out, I'll get to it. And welcome new reader with the extra awesome-o nAmE :))_

_KHR LOVER - Look forward no longer, my v.i.p reader, I have updated._

_ka-fu - Thanks new-reader, I'm already liking you to-the-bone already :3_

_m0echan-dh3NextSE'sCEO - What a user name :D Nicccccce ! And hopefully, it will be._

_Lala - You have returned, my reader ! Good to read your comments again and no, I haven't died. :3_

_khrcia_o_ssu - Thanks ! It was a reallly brain-cell killer to just get the thing written ^^' but your review restored them again hehe :DD_

_Okuri Soji - My number one fan is back ! What a relief , I was waiting in my inbox for your review :DD And omg ! That was my favorite line too ! I was hoping someone would notice it :3_

_The Last Page - Well, I don't know if I should be thanking you or what cause your review lost me. -_-_

_Pau - It shall ! :33_

_La Caja De Pandora - Una persona que habla espanol y esta leerendo mi story ? Que bueno ! :DD Soy Latina pero no escribro muy buen en espanol pero lo comprendo buen. De donde erse ? Y se cribe algo mal , perdon ^^'_

_kuuromuu-chii - Hehehe, I know right :33 _

_sunwraith - You'll find out in a later chapter, and yea hehe, as love stories go ._

_Lucy - A new reader :D and thanks !_

_**Arigato on your reviews!**_


End file.
